


it's such a beautiful day

by negaprion



Series: F/F (by WLW for WLW) by user negaprion [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jathena - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaprion/pseuds/negaprion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” she said.  For the first time in her life, Athena’s breath left her."</p><p>Athena prepares for a wedding.  She gets help from some new friends.  And, of course, the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's such a beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> Love my moon wives, and Tales was sorely lacking in that promised wedding. Also: the Pre-Sequel kicked my ass. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was shining. Well, the sun was always shining, and the earth was always cooking orange and yellow, burnt and ochre, but today it felt special. Today it felt good.

She stood at the back of the caravan, staring at a dusted mirror hung on a flimsy paper shade. She stood straight, and tall, and inconceivably awkward, her hands shaking rhythms at her side. 

Athena, for the first time in a long time, felt afraid.  
Not the old afraid--not the Atlas afraid, or the floating, unprepared afraid of being launched into the surface of a purple moon, oxygen-less and unfamiliar. This was a different sort of afraid. 

“You ready?” Fiona was knocking at the door. Athena liked Fiona. She liked her bad posture and her loud laugh and the way she always asked, softly, how Janey was doing. Blinking, still staring at that damned mirror, Athena tried to remember the last real friend she’d had. It was a short and bloody list.

“Not quite,” she answered. She hardly recognized her own voice for a second--she’d spent the day in stunned silence. 

“Alright, well hurry it up, if you can, we’re all waiting out here and it’s hot as shit.” Fiona’s heels clicked away from the door, and Athena couldn’t help but grit her teeth is a tight smile. That’s the girl she trained. 

The mirror again. She eyed her own reflection. It felt strange, to not have the weight of armour at her back, pinged and beaten and comfortingly heavy. Now, she felt oddly vulnerable. 

I swear, she thought, if a goddamn skagg eats me before the vows, I’m coming back from the dead to kick Fiona’s ass. 

The mirror. Her hair was wrong. Rhys had done it for her--he claimed it was only fair, and that he did, after all, have the best hair out of all of them (rag-tag group of vault hunters and Pandoran scumbags that they all were). She was almost glad to see his ego wasn’t yanked out with the rest of him during the wreckage. 

She had never tried it up like this. It was...pretty, she supposed. Swept back and pinned with whatever weird fluorescent flowers Rhys was so fond of. The purple, dark in the cold of the caravan, would shade lavender once she stepped out. 

She scrubbed a hand nervously over her chin. Hell, she thought. When was the last time she ever felt nervous? Maybe when she was younger. Maybe when she was younger and smaller and not afraid of fold-up chairs and flower trellises and rows and rows of smiling faces. 

The outfit was Sasha’s doing. Sasha, who looked so much older than the last time Athena had seen her, a new calmness settled down on her shoulders. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she had said, after draping the last white cotton strip,  
salvaged from some dead sap in Hollow Point. “I made a little pocket for hiding weapons.” 

It was time for her to go. 

She pushed the paper shade aside, forcing her hands to be calm, to be still, to stop (oh, nasty) sweating. Athena balled them at her sides, faltering at the door. 

She took a deep breath. One more. Two. 

For a moment, she panicked. For a moment (one terrifying, tantalizing moment) she considered running, darting across the desert and holing up in some dirty bandit camp and shooting up some ugly wildlife. She could do that!  
The door swung open before Athena could even touch it, banging against the caravan wall, and sending her reeling back for just a moment. She was unsteady in these heels. But Rhys had insisted. 

“Oh,” she said. For the first time in her life, Athena’s breath left her. 

Janey smiled up at her through blonde bangs, all crooked and wonderful and--

“Beautiful,” Athena said. “You, um, you look...beautiful.”

“You look beautiful too, dumby,” Janey laughed, punching Athena’s bare shoulder. “And I love you, so don’t even bother asking.”

After the ceremony, after the aisle and the hushed silence and the vows and the clapping, after Fiona’s laugh and Rhys’ smirk, after the sun (that hot, forsaken Pandora sun), they were alone. 

Janey leaned on Athena’s shoulder, her weight warm and comfortable. She slipped a calloused hand into Athena’s, and Athena pressed a kiss onto Janey’s forehead. 

She eyed the sky, finally darkening. Above them, Elpis. Above them, their past, all at once bloody and beautiful.

She sighed. 

It’s such a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Have a GREAT day, no matter where you are!


End file.
